


charm point

by polka_dots_stripes



Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polka_dots_stripes/pseuds/polka_dots_stripes
Summary: haru named her admiration for muscles a 'fetish' - to her dismay.





	charm point

She was snug on the sofa and watching TV. Though, Gou's attention would sometimes slip to the cabinet beside the TV stand. More specifically, the framed photo of her and Haru at the beach. She would sporadically find herself distracted with the photo. In her defence, it wasn't her fault, the picture was situated in an inconvenient place. Whenever her eyes were on the TV, they just happened to swift to the frame like a reflex.

Still, she definitely wasn't complaining, Haru in the photo looked absolutely stunning. In his signature swimming jammer, the sunset in the background accentuated his flexed muscles and the light hues of red and orange made his damp, silky hair glow. 

She felt a blush travel up her neck.

Hearing the bathroom door open. Quickly, she prompted her attention back onto the screen.

Hoping her blush had died down, she turned towards him and - yeah, her flushed cheeks were going nowhere. With a hand in his hair, Haru was drying his wet jet black hair with a towel. The prominence of his triceps were shown and Gou inwardly sighed, even after all these years, his charm point was definitely his triceps.

Gou's muscle fetish - Haru named it a fetish, to his amusement and her dismay - had definitely simmered down as she had gotten older, but there was no harm in admiring her well defined and toned boyfriend.

"Gou?" Haru noticed Gou staring at him with a fixed gaze. He knew exactly where she was ogling.

After all, charm point.

Suddenly, snapped from her trance, she realised his deep blue eyes inspecting her back.

"How do you not get tired from staring?" he asked.

"I- I wasn't staring!" Gou glued her focus onto the TV - attempting to appear interested in whatever the hell she was watching.

"The blush says otherwise," he replied, plainly. Manoeuvring to the sofa, he sat comfortably beside her.

 _Blunt as always_. Gou mused to herself. Ignoring his last statement, she grasped the towel from his hand and gestured him to bow his head towards her. So he did, drying his hair, her dainty and gentle fingers left their soft imprints as he relaxed to her ministrations.

Slightly raising his head, Haru studied her with hooded eyes. Immersed on his onyx hair, she wholeheartedly continued rubbing his locks dry and he watched her biting her lip. Gou had a habit of sinking her lip into her teeth when concentrating on something - whether the task was arduous or straightforward - he found the action endearing.

Gou registered Haru staring at her. Smiling, she leaned forward and connected their lips.

Separating with a sigh he spoke:

"Gou,"

"Hm?"

"You were staring."

"Haru!"


End file.
